


Truth Will Out

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speak The Truth, Even If Your Voice Shakes. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Will Out

He doesn't stop her talking, she's been holding this in for almost the entire time they were married and now it's all coming clean, her voice shakes, she cries and yet, she seems happier once it's out. She still shakes, still cries, but he knows. He knows and he loves her still. The gentleness of his arms around her, pulling her into his lap is enough, his lips at her hairline comforting her further. He doesn't let go and she cries it out, years of pain finally coming clean. 

"I love you, my Kate... my darling, darling wife."

His words are soft when he finally speaks, his lips pressed to her hairline again, then, when she turns to look, his lips ghsot softly over hers, an offer, not a demand. She responds, pulling him closer, needing him. His smile is gentle as he kisses her again, pulling her still closer, his lips never leaving hers. It is enough, she is safe now, here, with him. Nothing can come to harm her now. She is his, and he will guard her closely, for the rest of her life.


End file.
